Sonic and Amy: The Bombs Of Love
by Vampirewerewolf1
Summary: Sonic and Amy are hunting for time bombs; 7 nuclear bombs powered by the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonamy and surprise couple!
1. Introduction

_Please be nice as this is my second try as a fanfiction. I'm up to chapter IV now but I have to rewrite chapter I. Enjoy! Sonamy and Silvaze._

**Sonic and Amy: The Bombs of Love:Introduction.**

It has been 4 months since Eggman's death. Sonic and Amy defeated him as Eggman held captive Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Shadow.

Rouge and Omega were on treasure hunting, Big (yes, I CARE about Big) was following Froggy as it wanted to leave Big, and the Chaotix were on a stolen ice cream case.

The hedgehogs were left alone, and their quest began when...

"Sonic! Look at this!" said Amy.

"What? Is it a wedding ring?" joked Sonic.

"No, it's much worse!" said Amy.

She handed him a letter on which was Eggman's seal.

_I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or any Sonic character, SEGA does._


	2. The New Threat

**Sonic and Amy: The Bombs of Love: Chapter 1:The New Threat.**

_Okay, changed a few things: Eggman is now dead for the sequel's purpose_

"Dear pesky hedgehogs, I've set up 7 nuclear bombs in the world; they are powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds. The only way to defuse them is LOVE, otherwise, they'll detonate in 5 hours! Think you can stop me? MWAHAHAHAHA!

PS: I have your friends! If you don't hurry up, they'll become robots!"

"Amy, you stay here! I've got this covered!" said the male hedgehog.

"You can't even prevent the bombs from exploding! You need L-O-V-E to stop him!" said Amy.

"True, what do you want?"said Sonic.

"I want to come with you Sonic! We've got no time to argue!"

"Let's get the Emerald Radar then!"

He grabbed Amy, carried her and sped off to Tails' house.

"I knew Tails was messy, but not this much..."commented Amy

"It's somewhere in this drawcase... Got it!"

The radar displayed the 7 Emeralds. The nearest was in...

"Windy Valley?" said the couple in unison.

"We'll just have to grab the Wind Stone."said Sonic.

"Here it is!"said Amy.

"All right!"

They proceeded to go to the Wind Cave.

"Sonic, do... you...like me?"said a blushing Amy.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend as a girl, why were you asking this?"

"You need love to stop the bombs and as you're stuck with me..."said a hopeful Amy.

"I'LL HAVE TO LOVE YOU?"said Sonic while he thought"I love you Amy".

"Aren't you happy?"said Amy.

Amy dived towards Sonic who didn't react in time, and the dive was aimed at the lips. They kissed.


	3. The First Emeralds

**Sonic and Amy: The Bombs of Love: Chapter 2: The First Emeralds.**

_This chapter is 3 chapters altogether, enjoy! I need 3 locations: one from Sonic 3 and Knuckles; one from Sonic Heroes; one from Sonic CD._

_Also, I really suck at describing kisses, so... imagine whatever you want to._

The Kiss.

"Oh man, you got me by surprise! Not fair!" said Sonic.

"Yes, finally, I K-I-S-S-E-D Sonic the Hedgehog" said Amy"

"Man, we've got 5 hours to save the world and you're kissing me? You sure are special." said the blue hedgehog while he thought "I couldn't kiss you before... I'm happy!"

"True enough, we only have 5 hours. I'm sorry Sonic."

"Not important. I love you too Amy. Since I first saw you on the Little Planet, I loved you.

Amy was thunder shocked to hear that.

"You loved me this whole time without telling me?" said Amy while taking her hammer out.

"Yeah, so what?" said Sonic , approaching to kiss Amy back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" said Amy while striking him with the hammer, sending him into Windy Valley. "Oops, I'll have to find him now..."

_Later._

They were in front of the bomb, Amy was cooled down and they were... well, how to say that... lovey-dovey.

"So, how to defuse them... The words or the sentiments?" said Sonic.

"I'll try! I love Sonic with all my heart!" said Amy lovingly.

"ERROR... DOES...NOT...COMPUTE" said the computer before exploding, revealing the purple Emerald.

"That was cool!" said Sonic, posing.

"I just knew we could do it!" said Amy, posing too.

_After the poses._

"The next one is in... Star Light Zone? But it's abandoned:" said Sonic.

"Don't know where it is" said Amy.

"In South Island, south of Station Square."

"That small island over there?" said Amy.

"Nope, the one south of it. Hold on to me now Amy... CHAOS CONTROL!"

_One successful landing in Scrap Brain Zone later..._

"Okay, let's rush to Star Light Zone" said Sonic.

He ran at Mach one speed and one second later...

"The computer already? No fun..." said Sonic.

"Look who it is... If it isn't my loathsome copy!"

"Metal Sonic, what are you doing here?" said Amy.

"I've come to take you and make Sonic race me!" said the metal doppelganger.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sonic.

As Metal Sonic was about to grab Amy, Sonic anticipated this and destroyed his clone in one swift move.

"Thanks Sonic, that freak is finally destroyed!"

"No problem"

"Let's try kissing here to overload the computer"

"Okay"

They shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"A...KISS...MY...ONLY...WEAKNESS!" shouted the computer before exploding, giving the red Emerald to the heroes.

"Too easy, piece of cake" said Sonic posing.

"Told you so!"said Amy posing.

"So, where is the next one" said Amy.

"It's in...

_Yup, cliffhanger and I hope it is long enough to please you guys and gals!_

_Huge thanks to Richter-Solairte for giving me the idea for the poses!_

_So, chapter 2 is done and the poll is open for the Sonic CD level!_

_Until next time!_


	4. Help! And A Revelation!

**Sonic and Amy: The Bombs of Love: Chapter 3: We need some help! And a revelation also!**

_Alright, new chapter! The longest I've ever written yet!_

_We see a familiar figure here... someone better than Omochao!_

A Revelation.

«...Station Square and it's moving... Oh no... IT'S THE KILLER TRUCK! I don't wanna go..." said a scared Sonic.

"Which killer truck?" asked Amy.

"A truck they sent to track me when Shadow was released."

"How could he possibly have put the bomb in it?" said Amy.

"I think he did it at night." answered Sonic.

"I thought you were invincible and you could fly with 2 Emeralds."

"True, but against the killer truck? Not a chance!"

"Here's the plan:

-You absorb the Emeralds' power;

-You destroy the truck;

-I defuse the bomb.

Sounds good?"

"Yeah but we are too young to die!"

"No buts!" How about we use Chaos Control to get out of here!"

"Alright, CHAOS CONTROL!"

They warped back to Tails' workshop.

During the warp, Amy heard a voice in her head.

"Amy,Amy... realize your Chaos Powers" said a light peach echidna.

"Which powers?" answered Amy

"You can use the Emeralds and you can transform anyone by just expressing a good emotion or thing about them."

"I see, I have the most useful power then?"

"No, as it is a double edged-sword, anything you say bad you say will turn them Dark. It only works when you are Super, so beware."

"Okay, so I can use Chaos Control too?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you!" said Amy as she regained consciousness.

"...my! Amy! What happened?" said Sonic.

"A voice began talking to me. She said I could use Chaos Energy... It was a female, light peach echidna." answered Amy.

"I can only see one female echidna... Tikal, remember her when Chaos was unleashed?"

Amy nodded.

"She was the one to have imprisoned Chaos in the Master Emerald 4000 years ago."

"So, I got Chaos Powers, and a spirit talked to me? Creepy but cool! How do I use Chaos Control?"

"Visualize you destination and shout"CHAOS CONTROL"" said Sonic as he handed her the Purple Emerald.

"Lemme try this... CHAOS CONTROL!"

Back to the future

At Never Lake...

"Why did you take us here Amy? We have to destroy the truck and the bombs!"

"Listen, if we brought back Silver and Blaze to our time, the job'll be done sooner!"

"Sounds good!"

They opened a portal.

"They thought "Take me to Silver's time." as they jumped through.

They arrived in Crisis City but...

"They rebuilt it! Whaooh!" said Sonic.

"Let's see which town it is... STATION SQUARE?" said Sonic.

Then Silver arrived.

"What are you doing here?" asked Silver.

"No greetings? I thought you were polite Silver!" said Amy as she took her hammer out.

"Calm down darling. Silver, we're here to enroll yours and Blaze's help." said Sonic.

Sonic recapped the situation.

"So, there are 7 nuclear time bombs powered by the Chaos Emeralds in your time? And you need help?" Silver asked.

The others nodded.

"And you defuse them with love?"

They nodded once again.

"Sorry, but I don't love Blaze."

"We'll force you to." said Sonic and Amy as they smirked evilly "Or we'll tell you liked her without you telling her so she'll pwn you dead!"

"Why me?" Silver whined. "I would have helped you anyway."

"Let's find Blaze" said Sonic as he CHAOS CONTROLed them away.

In front of Blaze's house...

"Blaze, we got some visit!" said Silver.

"Really? Who is it? Sonic, Amy, I missed you so much!" said Blaze as she hugged them.

"Nice to see you too Blaze." said the couple while they whispered "Don't forget your promise Silver or we'll pwn you dead!"

"Blaze, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" said quickly Silver.

"What did he mean?" wondered Blaze.

"He wants to go on a date with you" said Sonic. "This'll be a double date!"

"Well, y-yes Silver, I'd like it" said a blushing Blaze.

Silver cooled down as by date he meant adventure.

"Okay, let's get back to our time. You're coming with us, cute couple!" said Sonic as he and Amy re-opened a portal.

Let's get those 2 Emeralds!

Back in their time and in Station Square...

"Okay, we'll divide. The newly couple, you go to the Casino Night Zone on Westside Island while we stop the truck!"

"Care to explain the situation Silver?" asked Blaze.

"I do."

A while later...

"I see, you tricked me into following you on a date while it was an adventure?" said Blaze as she shot a fireball in his ass **(gotta hurt!)**.

"Yeah, so what? I do love you Blaze" said Silver as he blocked Blaze's second fireball with his ESP.

"Silver..."

"Blaze..."

They leaned in and kissed . After the kiss, they warped to the Casino Night Zone.

**With Sonic And Amy.**

"Okay, the truck is here so... LET'S DO THIS!" said Sonic as he absorbed the Chaos Energy of the Emeralds.

He currently has a golden aura and upwards quills.

"Be safe dear."

"I'll always be for you." said Sonic.

With that, he jumped and boosted through the truck, avoiding touching the computer. The truck was sliced in half, and Amy defused the bomb by throwing kisses.

"NO...KISSES...MY...ONLY...WEAKNESS...!" shouted the computer before releasing the blue Chaos Emerald.

"All right, way to go!"

"Pump it up Egg-head!"

**With Silver and Blaze.**

"We've been running/flying for 2 minutes and nothing!" said Blaze.

"Look, a computer! Let's get to it!" said Silver.

"Let's do this ma chérie!"

_Later..._

"OH...NO...SOMEONE...WAS...*BEEEP*" said the computer before exploding and giving the white Chaos Emerald to the couple.

"It's no use!"

"My flames are burning even brighter now!"

They warped back to Station Square.

The four heroes met at the meeting point, Sonic's flat.

"Okay, where are the others Chaos Emeralds?" said Silver.

"'Let's see, one is in Never Lake, near Little Planet" said Sonic.

"Another is on Angel Island" said Amy.

"The last one is in Grand Metropolis." said Blaze.

"LET'S ROCK N ROLL! said the group.

_Thank you for following, so I'll let in a little secret: a sequel is coming, better story, POVs and such! Blaze was fingered, so I'll put this in M!_


End file.
